


the princess and her pauper

by rxginamills



Category: Cinderella (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Princess Lydia is looking for a spouse and so a ball is held to find her one. Malia desperately wishes to attend and meet the princess, but she is just a poor pauper. How could she possibly go to the ball?With the help of a fairy godmother, of course.





	1. the princess and her pauper

Malia runs into the living room, bursting with excitement. Her two not-so-nice stepsisters Anastasia and Drizella jump up from their places, startled by the noise Malia causes. Lady Tremaine, her stepmother, rises more calmly. Her sharp eyes pierce Malia's before she smiles slightly.

"What is it now, Malia?" she asks.

"The princess is holding a ball! She's looking for a spouse and every man and woman in the land is invited!" Malia exclaims and holds the letter out for the three women to see. Lady Tremaine snatches the letter quickly. Anastasia and Drizella start to squeal.

"Is it true? Is the princess really holding a ball?" Anastasia asks dreamily.

"Yes she is, and you two must calm yourselves!" Lady Tremaine tells her daughters. They ignore her while Malia stands in the side quietly.

"Can you imagine? I could marry some prince I meet at the ball! I could become a princess! Or even better, a queen! Oh!" Drizella spins around in her vibrant dress and sighs longingly. Lady Tremaine smiles.

"That's exactly what you shall do! You shall catch yourself someone rich and we can pay off our debts," she looks at both of her daughters. Anastasia and Drizella scoot into their bedrooms while Malia clears her throat.

"What do you want? Do you ever stop talking?" Lady Tremaine groans.

"I wish to attend the ball, Madam," Malia says politely. Lady Tremaine bursts to loud laughter. Malia looks down at her feet.

"You...going to the ball? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Lady Tremaine walks close to Malia. Their faces are almost touching.

"Let me make one thing clear," she whispers threateningly, "You shall not place one foot in the palace. The princess is looking for a husband, not a maid! You're not going to the ball."

"But — "

"Don't go against me Malia!"

Malia sighs. She feels tears in her eyes and runs into her room to cry. Well, if you can call it a room. Lady Tremaine ordered her to sleep in the attic so the nice bedrooms would be left for her and her daughters.

Malia wants to attend the ball so much. She's never been to one. She wants to see the colors, the different cultures, the amazing food...and she wants to meet the princess.

"The princess is looking for a husband, not a maid!"

Malia remembers what Lady Tremaine said. She's most likely right, but Malia doesn't care. She wants to meet the princess, to see what she's like. Why? Because Malia, unlike anyone else she knows, fancies women. She's always been drawn to females, but she could never let her stepmother or stepsisters know. They'd ruin her.

"I mean no harm to anyone, Gus," Malia cries as a little mouse approaches her, "Why do they treat me so badly?"

The mouse can't answer her but she knows it wants the best for her. Malia has a way with animals. It's like they understand her. They've been there for her ever since Malia lost her father and mother.

"Malia! Malia, come here!"

"Stupid girl! Get over here!"

"It's time for you to do the housework, Malia!"

Malia hears the voices of her stepsisters from downstairs. They're teasing her and cackling madly. Anastasia and Drizella love to try to drive Malia to the very edge. So far, they haven't succeeded. Malia is not easily broken.

"Malia! Malia! Malia!"

The voices of Anastasia and Drizella intensify in Malia's head. She can't stand to be in the house anymore. Lady Tremaine is not letting her go to the ball and the two chickens are driving her crazy as usual. Malia needs to get out.

So she runs. She runs downstairs and chooses a route of the house that will help her remain unseen. After she's sneaked outside, she grabs a horse and rides into the forest. Malia feels at peace when she's out in the nature.

All of a sudden, she sees a stag. A majestetic stag is standing in front of Malia and her horse. It looks panicked.

"Hello, handsome...what's wrong — "

"Over there! Catch it!"

Malia spins around. She hears shouting coming from the field and gasps. There's many people coming and they're obviously after the stag. Malia can't let them hurt him.

"Go! Go, or they'll catch you!" Malia says and looks into the eyes of the stag. For a moment it just stares at her, but then it leaps into the forest. Malia smirks happily just as the group of people reach her.

"Hello, Miss!"

Malia is surprised to hear a female voice come closer. Someone rides next to her with an elegant white horse. Malia looks at her.

She's beautiful. This woman is elegant. Her face isn't covered in ash and dirt like Malia's. Her hair is neatly open on her shoulders. It's the color of the sun or perhaps fire. So amazingly red compared to Malia's brown hair. Her eyes are green. It reminds Malia of summer, her favorite season.

After her facial features, Malia notices that the mystery woman is wearing an expensive looking black and white riding outfit. She's not just anyone then. Malia hasn't seen anyone this fancy in a while.

"Hello..." Malia smiles. She's completely enchanted by this woman and she greatly wishes to know her name.

Unknown to her, the mystery woman wishes the same about her.

"Why are you here all alone?" she asks.

"I needed to escape from...things. But why were you chasing him?" Malia then asks with a frown.

"Chasing who?"

"The stag. You tried to harm him." Malia says. The girl laughs slightly.

"Is he your friend?" she asks.

"Sort of. We just met. But I want answers. Why were you after him?"

"It's kind of what you do when you're hunting," the girl smiles softly.

"Hunting? Oh, please don't let those men hurt him," Malia pleads.

"I won't," the girl seems to think that Malia is slightly strange but there's a spark in her. She's a country girl with a lovely attitude.

"Miss, what do they call you?" she asks, intrigued by Malia.

"Nevermind what they call me," Malia looks down slightly sadly, thinking about the awful names Anastasia and Drizella call her every day, "And what do they call you?"

"Well, my closest friends call me Lyds. My parents too, sometimes," the girl laughs.

Lyds. That's a funny one.

"I like it," Malia smiles.

"Thank you," Lyds smiles back.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Malia asks.

"I'm...a trainee of sort. My parents are training me for an important job. I hope to make them proud," Lyds thinks about her parents.

"Are you going to the ball the princess is holding?" Malia suddenly asks. Sadness comes back immediately, because she'd love to see Lyds there, but she can't go.

"Yes, I am! It'll be quite an experience," Lyds mutters, "Will I see you there?"

"I...hope so, Miss." Malia gives Lyds a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I really must go now. I hope to see you again, Miss," Lyds says as she prepares to join the group.

"And I you," Malia grins. Lyds rides off. Malia is completely enchanted by her, she's never seen anyone like her. Someone so different from Malia yet just the same.

And she won't be seeing her at the ball. It hurts.

For now, though, Malia pushes the pain away. She's feeling a lot happier than before. She met an amazing woman and she's aching to tell someone or write it down. So that's what she'll do. Malia rides home and runs into the attic to write down her meeting with the beautiful Lyds so she'll never forget it.

At the palace Lyds, or actually Lydia, is excited to tell her mother and father about her meeting with the girl whose name she doesn't know. It's silly, but the girl has Lydia in her hold. Lydia's mother knows about first love and the bliss more than anyone, so Lydia changes her riding outfit into a more comfortable gown and heads into her parents' bed chambers, where her mother usually is. And there she is now as well.

"Mother! Mother, I met someone wonderful while I was hunting with the men today!" Lydia exclaims as she glides into the bedroom. She's almost an exact replica of her mother.

"Who is she?" Lydia's mother smiles knowingly as she turns a page in her book. Lydia's facial expression changes.

"Wha — how do you know it's a 'she'?" Lydia asks. Her mother places a bookmark between the pages and shuts the book. Then she looks up at Lydia.

"Because you never smile this brightly when it's a 'he'," she smirks.

"You know me well," Lydia sits next to her on the bed.

"Of course I do, I'm your mother," she grins.

"I hope I'll see her at the ball, mother. She was beautiful. Unlike anyone I've ever seen," Lydia sighs.

"Was she royalty?"

"No. But does that matter?" Lydia asks.

"To me, no. Your father might disagree, though,"

Lydia's mother is right. While the only thing that matters to them both is Lydia's happiness, her father has always been more strict about whether Lydia is seeing someone of royal status or not. But she won't let her father stop her from seeing this girl again. Lydia has her mother's support, she'll do whatever it takes.

"Father doesn't command my heart," Lydia says confidently.

"No, love, he doesn't. But remember, even if he says bad things to you, he doesn't mean them. He only wants the best for you. He loves you," Lydia's mother says. Lydia sighs.

"I know, mother, I know,"

Lydia is curious about her nameless girl, in reality called Malia. She says animals are her friends and that she actually got a stag to flee by talking to it. In a way, she's quite odd. But she has spirit. Lydia finds a lot of herself in Malia. They both desire freedom. Freedom of speech, freedom of choice...If either of them was to ever get this freedom, they'd sure as hell use it to find the other.

"If I were to marry a woman, would you treat me any differently than you do now?" Lydia asks casually, lost in deep thought.

"Of course not, darling. Why would your preference change my opinion about you? You're my daughter and I love you."

"Thank you mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to finding my mystery girl."


	2. the princess and her pauper part II

"Oh, look at you! No one will outshine my daughters tonight," Lady Tremaine breathes as she sees Anastasia and Drizella's colorful dresses. In Malia's opinion, under her ice cold mask she truly loves her daughters. She is their mother, after all. Malia sees the kindness in everyone.

"Madame!"

Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella turn around as Malia glides down the stairs in a lovely dark blue dress. It's very simple, not nearly as colorful her stepsisters' dresses, and it doesn't have a single print on it. But it was Malia's mother's old dress and it has a lot of meaning to her.

"Why are you all dolled up? And how much did that cost me?! You're in trouble now — "

"Nothing! It cost you nothing, Madame. It was my mother's old dress. I'm going to the ball with you, to simply see a friend. I won't even look at you tonight, you won't have to associate yourself with me, I swear," Malia pleads. Lady Tremaine's eyes blaze with fire.

"No," she snarls angrily.

"But why not?!" Malia leaps forward.

"I already told you that you can't go! Do not disobey me, girl," Lady Tremaine says threateningly. Then she grabs the sleeve of Malia's dress and rips it. Malia gasps.

"Why did you do that?" her voice shakes. Drizella grabs and rips the dress from another place. Anastasia does the same.

"Stop!" Malia exclaims. When the stepsisters are done, Malia's dress is ruined. Lady Tremaine is laughing cruelly. She and the two girls exit the mansion.

"Goodbye, Malia!" she exclaims teasingly before the three women get onto the carriage and leave. Malia breaks down to tears. She feels the breaking point come closer.

She starts to sob. Malia runs outside and into the garden. The mice and a goose follow her, as if concerned about her. The animals are the only friends Malia has ever had.

Sitting down on the grass, Malia sinks her face into her hands and sobs. She doesn't notice a flickering white light or the old lady now sitting behind her. A wrinkly but soft hand lands on Malia's shoulder. She's startled and she lets out a cry.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the lady asks, "Let me help you."

She offers Malia her hand. Malia takes it and the old lady pulls her up.

"Who...who are you?" Malia asks softly.

"I'm your hairy dogfather....wait, that doesn't sound right. I meant fairy godmother!" the woman giggles.

"What? No, no, those don't exist," Malia chuckles.

"Don't say that. You used to believe in them, your mother did for her whole life. I know because I heard her," the old lady winks her eye at Malia.

"You heard her?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm going to help you now. Just let me change into more comfortable clothing," the woman throws her walking staff in the air and it turns into a sparkly white wand. The old lady catches it and she changes completely.

Gone is the wrinkly skin and the dirty clothing. The old lady is...no longer old. She looks just slightly above Malia's age with beautiful black hair. She's dressed in white.

"I'm Kira," she grins. Malia is so amazed she can barely say her own name.

"Malia...um, yeah, my name is Malia," she says as she looks Kira up and down. All the sparkle on her dress is making her shine. Malia has to almost look away.

"Malia! That's a lovely name! Okay, let's begin! I need something I can turn into a carriage!" Kira claps her hands together excitedly. She and Malia begin to walk around the garden, looking for things that fit for a carriage.

"Does that barrow work?" Malia points at it.

"Doesn't really say carriage, does it? No, I'm liking fruit and veg. Do you grow watermelons?" Kira asks.

"No."

"Cantaloupe?"

"I've got no idea what that is."

"Artichoke?"

Malia shakes her head.

"Beef tomato?"

She does it again.

"We do have pumpkins," she then suggests. Kira's face lights up but then she frowns. She'll give it a try. Malia shows her the greenhouse where the pumpkins are.

"This'll be a first for me. Always interesting. I don't usually work with squashes, they're too mushy. Now, let's find a nice big pumpkin..." Kira looks around the little greenhouse until her eyes set on the biggest pumpkin in it.

"Ah! That's perfect! Knife, please," Kira holds out her hand and casually places the wand into Malia's while she takes the knife instead. Malia is very intrigued by the wand. She's never seen an actual magical object.

Kira cuts the pumpkin loose and grabs it. She's surprised by the heaviness of the pumpkin so she drops it in the middle of the greenhouse, almost crushing Gus and the other mice under it.

"Wow, that was a heavy one. Oh well, let's just do it here!" Kira grins and flicks her wand at the pumpkin. It starts to grow in size and she and Malia have to back up. Soon the pumpkin is squashing them against the glass.

"Is this what you meant to do?" Malia asks as they try to escape.

"You think this is what I meant to do? Run!" Kira exclaims and they run out of the greenhouse and take cover. It explodes but instead of the glass flying at Kira and Malia, it joins the pumpkin and turns into a beautiful golden carriage. Malia gasps.

"There! One carriage," Kira breathes in relief. Malia has never smiled this widely.

"You really are my fairy godmother," she says.

"Of course! I don't go transforming pumpkins for just anyone," Kira answers. This is the way she continues. She searches for mice. Those become horses. White and beautiful, more beautiful than any horse Malia's ever seen. Kira turns the two lizards into footmen and the goose into a coachman. Everything is in order, at least in Kira's opinion.

"Alright everyone, let's go! We have no time to spare!" Kira puts everyone in their places. Malia has to stop her when she remembers her dress that Anastasia, Drizella and Lady Tremaine ruined.

"Oh! Kira!"

"Yes?"

"My dress...I can't go in this dress, can you mend it?" Malia asks. She'd love to wear her mother's dress to the ball.

"Mend it? No no no, I'll turn it into something new — "

"Oh, please don't!" Malia cuts off Kira, "It was my mother's...and I'd like to wear it when I go to the palace. It's almost like taking her with me."

Malia smiles warmly when she thinks about her mother. Oh how Malia wishes she could be there. But she's watching her from a better place. In a way, she is going to the ball with her.

"I understand. But she wouldn't mind if I cheer it up a bit? Did she like red?"

"Red was one of her favorite colors," Malia says. Kira grins and flicks her wand at Malia. Her blue and torn dress changes in looks and color. It's a ball gown now, red indeed, with short sleeves and roses in the chest area. Malia spins around in joy. She's never seen a piece of clothing so perfect.

"There," Kira smiles happily, "I must say, it's one of my finest works. You look dazzling!"

"Thank you! It's beautiful!" Malia exclaimes as she does one more spin. Then Kira tells her to hurry and they run to the carriage. Malia is still overwhelmed. She's going to the ball, she's going to see Lyds again! Oh, how beautiful Lyds must look...

"Thank you for everything, Kira. This means so much to me," Malia thanks her fairy godmother.

"I had a feeling you needed some cheering up," Kira winks at Malia, who starts to get up on the carriage. Kira gasps when she sees her shoes. Dirty old ballerinas. Malia can't wear those.

"Those shoes! They're hidious! Is that the best you have?" Kira asks.

"It's alright, no one will see them," Malia laughs.

"No, no, they'll ruin the whole look! Quick, take them off. I'm rather good at shoes, you know," Kira waves her wand one more time. Beautiful glass slippers appear on Malia's feet. She's amazed.

"They're made of glass?"

"And you'll find that really comfortable. Now off you go or you'll be late!"

Kira and one of the footmen help Malia into the carriage. They stuff in every last bit of the dress and shut the door. Kira lets out a relieved breath. She's done for the night —

"Malia! I almost forgot!"

Or not.

"At midnight, on the last struck of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will go back to what it was before,"

"Midnight?" Malia asks. Kira nods.

"That's more than enough time. But wait... what about my stepmother and the chickens?" Malia is worried now. If the three of them would recognize her, she'd be done for. They'd banish her and she'd be homeless. She would never see Lyds again that way.

"I'll make sure they won't know it's you," Kira smiles warmly and blows a bit of sparkly dust on Malia from her hand. This would make sure that Malia's identity remained unknown to Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella.

Kira sends Malia on her way. The carriage moves through the woods and across roads towards the palace. Malia can see the multicolored fireworks from miles away. She can tell this will be a night she won't forget.

And what became of Lyds? Will Malia see her at the ball? She said she was going. Malia was enchanted by her the minute their eyes met for the first time. She would love to catch up with her some more. Maybe they had something in commom that Malia just didn't know yet.

When Malia arrives to the palace and walks up the big steps, she feels like crying. Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamt of being a princess. And now she is one. Well, not a completely real one, but close enough.

Inside the palace Lydia is waiting for her mystery girl to arrive. She is wearing a beautiful purple gown and she's dolled up to the max. But none of that matters to her. Not the make-up or the dress or the princes.

The girl. The one whose name Lydia is determined to find out tonight.

"Are you sure she's not here already?" Lydia's mother asks as Lydia glances arouns the ballroom. 

"I'd know if the most beautiful girl in this kingdom would be in our palace, mother. She'll be here soon..." she says nervously, looking towards the big golden doors.

Elsewhere Malia is so close to the ball room. The butterflies in her stomach keep on growing. Any second now those doors are going to open and Malia is going to see it all —

And they're open. Malia appears at the top of the staircase and gasps slightly. The ballroom is full of different colored gowns and different cultures, just like she imagined. An orchestra is standing in a neat line in the end of the room. The king and queen themselves are standing there, looking as stunning as ever. With them is the princess —

Oh my god. It's Lyds. She's the princess!

"It's her," Lydia's bored face lights up as she sees Malia and says this. Her mother and father come closer.

"Who is she?" her father asks.

"I've got no clue," Lydia breathes as she makes her way towards Malia.

Malia does a polite curtsy and descends the stairs. She feels all the eyes on her but her own eyes are settled on Lyds, who walks to Malia quickly. They give each other a curtsy.

"Lyds," Malia says quietly and smiles.

"It's you," Lydia answers. Malia chuckles softly.

"Malia. It's Malia," she grins.

"I'm Lydia," Lydia tells Malia her real name, "You look beautiful."

Malia blushes slightly, "Thank you, as do you."

"Thank you, Malia. Would you do me the honor of sharing the first dance with me?" Lydia then offers Malia her hand. Back by the thrones, her mother smiles warmly. She recognizes the first love between her daughter and this girl.

"Of course," Malia takes Lydia's hand. Her skin on Malia's feels amazing.

"But I don't know how to dance the man's part." she then informs the princess, blushing in slight embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Lydia smirks at her, "I do."


End file.
